


Come Back Alive

by VickeyStar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec POV, Magnus can survive the Light, Maybe - Freeform, Season 2 Winter Finale Malec Kiss Theory, Worried Lightwoods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Alec ran a hand through his hair, listening to Jace and Izzy panic.Valentine had activated the Soul Sword, the Downworld was in danger of extinction, Clary was still missing, and Magnus wasn’t answering his phone.He tuned his siblings out and focused on the most important detail.Magnus wasn’t answering his phone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hav this theory that Magnus can survive the Soul Sword because he doesn't have demon blood, he has corrupted Angel blood (Fallen Angel Blood) so maybe it still affects him but he won't die on contact.

Alec ran a hand through his hair, listening to Jace and Izzy panic.

Valentine had activated the Soul Sword, the Downworld was in danger of extinction, Clary was still missing, and Magnus wasn’t answering his phone.

He tuned his siblings out and focused on the most important detail.

_Magnus wasn’t answering his phone._

He thought of the warlock’s loft, with the big windows and balcony, not leaving a lot of places to hide from the light.

Alec reached for his phone again, dialing the number he knew by heart.

It rang and rang, then he heard Magnus’s voice, telling him to leave a message after the beep.

Izzy looked at him imploringly, and he shook his head, watching the saddened and worried look pass her face.

“Alec?”   
Raj had walked up to them, with a very confused and slightly alarmed look on his face.

“What?” Alec tried not to snap.

Honestly, he did.

Raj ignored his sharp tone, and jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

“There’s a warlock outside the Institute.”

They all looked at him, waiting for him to explain.

“Alive.”

Alec took off towards the front doors of the Institute, and pushed open the doors.

There, he saw Magnus, looking slightly sunburnt, and very impatient.

“Alexander!”

Magnus’s voice was music to his ears.

Next thing he knew, he was pulling Magnus into his arms and crushing him against his chest, pressing kisses to his forehead.

“Magnus?”   
Izzy’s confused voice brought him back to the present, and he pulled back slightly, enough to see the warlock’s face.

“The one and only.” The warlock smiled a little, waving.

“How?” Jace asked.

Magnus shrugged, a dark look flashing across his face, too fast for the others to notice. “I may or may not have inherited Fallen Angel blood.”

He turned to face Izzy, still in Alec’s arms. “Simon, Raphael, Luke, and the other Downworlders are at my loft. The windows and balcony are enchanted to protect them. If you can, tell the remaining Downworlders to go there.”

Izzy nodded and ran out to send the message. Jace still looked confused.

“Go grab something from Clary’s room, warlock tracking is stronger.”   
He nodded at Magnus, relieved to have a task.

Magnus turned back to Alec, pulling him into another hug.

“I’m sorry I didn’t answer my phone, it was being used to warn the Downworlder Councils around the world.”

Alec smirked a little. “I guess that’s a good enough excuse.”

Jace ran back out, with one of Clary’s jackets, and Magnus quickly got a location.

“Valentine isn’t concerned with blocking her tracks, now that he has what he wanted.” Magnus explained, writing down the address.

“You coming with?” Jace asked Magnus.

He shook his head. “That close to the source of this light and even the fact that I don’t have demon blood won’t spare me.”

The Shadowhunters nodded in understanding and moved to get ready.

Alec finished suiting up and walked back outside, to grab Magnus.

He pulled the warlock towards him, into a long kiss.

Magnus smiled as he pulled back, both a little winded.

“Come back alive, Alexander.”

Alec pressed their foreheads together. “Don’t worry, Magnus. I will.”

Jace and Izzy called out to him, and they left to face Valentine.

edn


End file.
